Play With Eyes Closed
by cacing kawat
Summary: Bercinta dalam kondisi mata tertutup dan tidak melihat menimbulkan sensasi bermain yang berbeda dibandingkan dengan mata yang terbuka. KiHae/YAOI/NC/Oneshoot... RnR?


**Title: **Play With Eyes Closed

**Author:** aoora

**Pairing:** KiHae

**Warning: **yaoi, boys love, boyXboy, typos, alur waktu-tempat semua gak jelas… etc...

**All Cast Belong to God**

a/n: bagi yang gak suka sama pairnya, mohon gak usah nekat buat baca ya. soalnya ao gak nanggung kalau selesai baca ntar malah jadi kesal sendiri. Ahh… sudahlah bagi yang suka sama KiHae, selamat baca dan semoga suka ya :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae kini tampak diam disebuah kamar. Kamar yang biasa ia tempai bersama Kibum bila ia datang keapartemen namjachingunya itu. Sudah berulang kali ia menghembuskan napasnya sambil sesekali diliriknya handphonenya yang kini berada digenggaman tangannya.

Sedari tadi ia memikirkan 'Menikmati sambil meraba-raba dengan mata tertutup, apa enak?'

Ahh… sungguh sebenarnya apa yang membuat Donghae berpikiran aneh seperti itu.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

.

Didorm kini hanya terdapat ia dan Eunhyuk, karna member lain sedang ada jadwal. Sedari tadi Donghae hanya sibuk mengganti-ganti saluran televise yang ada dihadapannya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang melihat itu hanya bisa mendengus sebal dibuatnya. Karna saat ia terlihat serius menonton sebuah acara, dan saat itu lah Donghae mengganti salurannya.

"Yaaa… ikan jangan diganti terus, kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih" marah Eunhyuk kepada Donghae

"Aish… aku bosan Hyukkie acaranya tidak ada yang rame" ucap Donghae frustasi lalu melemparkan remot yang sedari dipegangnya kearah Eunhyuk. Untunglah Eunhyuk cepat tanggap dan mendapatkan remot itu tanpa harus mengenai kepalanya terebih dahulu

"Kau ini bisa hati-hati tidak sih? Kalau lempar liat-liat dong, untung aja gak kena aku" kesal Eunhyuk yang malah tak dihiraukan oleh Donghae. Setelah itu diam menyelimuti mereka berdua. Saat ini hanya terdengar suara televise yang sedang menampilkan acara yang sama sekali tidak menarik

"Hah… lama-lama membosankan juga" keluh Eunhyuk semari mematikan televisenya hitung-hitung untuk menghemat listik

"Hae… bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kibummie?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba kepada Donghae yang sedari tadi masih menatap televise yang kini sudah dimatikan

"Baik-baik saja. Emangnya ada apa Hyukkie?" jawab Donghae kini sambil menatap Eunhyuk heran

"Hanya ingin tau saja. Oh ia apa hubungan kalian sudah ada perkembangan?"

"Maksudmu apa Hyukkie?"

"Aish… maksudku itu apa kau sudah melakukan itu bersama Kibummie?"

"Itu apa?" tanya Donghae dengan polosnya membuat Eunhyuk saat itu ingin sekali melempar Donghae dengan apa saja

"Singkat saja, apa kau sudah berhubungan badan dengan Kibummie?" mendengar kata 'Berhubungan badan' wajah Donghae pun seketika memerah. Melihat wajah Donghae yang memerah seperti itu, Eunhyuk pun dapat menyimpulkan kalau sahabatnya ini sudah melakukannya

"Sudah melakukannya berapa kali?"

"Mollayo… terlalu banyak, aku tak bisa menhitungnya" jawab Donghae malu-malu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal yang dipegangnya

"Mwo… tidak bisa dihitung lagi. Bagaimana bisa?" seketika Eunhyuk pun berpikir ternyata Kibum itu lebih mesum dari pada dirinya. Soalnya jika diingat-ingat Kibum dan Donghae kan jarang bertemu dikarnakan mereka sudah mempunyai jadwal kesibukan masing-masing, jadi kapan mereka melakukannya

"Kapan kalian melakukannya?"

"Dimana kami bertemu disitu juga kami bermain" jawab Donghae santai membuat mata Eunhyuk membulat diikuti mulutnya yang menganga lebar

"Wah… tak kusangka Kibummiemu itu mesum juga"

"Yaa… Bummie itu tidak mesum, ia melakukan itu untuk menyampaikan perasaan cintanya yang tulus hanya padaku" ujar Donghae membela Kibum karna ia tak terima kalau namjachingunya yang tampan itu dibilang mesum

"Kau itu yang mesum Hyukkie, mengoleksi video yadong banyak sekali" ujar Donghae mencoba membalas Hyukkie

"Biar saja, lagi pula itukan sudah menjadi hobiku dari dulu" ucap Eunhyuk berujar cuek.

"Hah… sudahlah" ujar Donghae sambil menghembuskan napasnya pasrah

"Hae, apa kau pernah bermain dengan mata tertutup?"

"Tertutup? Kenapa harus dengan mata tertutup?" tanya Donghae sambil memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya

"Karna bercinta dalam kondisi mata tertutup dan tidak melihat menimbulkan sensasi bermain yang berbeda dibanding mata terbuka" jawab Eunhyuk mantap mebuat Donghae menjadi penasara bagaimana rasanya

"Benarkah seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja. Jika kau tak percaya praktekan saja bersama Kibummiemu itu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Donghae pun segera bangun dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan kearah kamarnya. Tak berapa lama ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju yang rapi serta lengkap dengan penyamarannya

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Eunhyuk heran saat melihat penampilan Donghae saat ini

"Aku mau keapartemen Bummie" jawab Donghae polos

"Ehh… untuk apa?"

"Untuk bermain bersama Kibummie dengan mata tertutup" jawab Donghae seadanya membuat Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memandangnya tak percaya

"Yasudah… aku pergi dulu ya Hyukkie. Baik-baik didorm hehe" setelah itu Donghae pun segera pergi keapartemennya Kibum

.

"Kibummie ada gak ya?" tanya Donghae pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia sudah berada didepan apartemennya Kibum. Setelah itu ia menekan beberapa digit nomor untuk membuka pintu apartemen Kibum yang sekarang juga menjadi apartemennya. Tak harus menunggu waktu yang lama pintu pun terbuka. Dan dengan santai Donghae melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

'Sepi' itulah kesan pertama saat ia sudah masuk kedalam apartemen tersebut. Dibukanya sepatunya lalu Donghae pun mengelilingi setiap ruang yang ada diapartemen itu berharap kalau Kibummienya berada disana. Namun walaupun begitu tetap saja ia tak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Bisa disimpulkan sekarang kalau Kibum sedang ada jadwal diluar. Karna sedikit lelah Donghae pun menuju kamar mencoba menunggu Kibum pulang disana.

.

**Flashback end**

.

Dan akhirnya disinilah Donghae, duduk diatas kasur sambil memainkan handphonenya bosan. Hah… kalau dihitung sejak tadi, Donghae sudah menunggu kedatangan Kibum dalam kesunyian selama setengah jam. Sungguh bosan rasanya menunggu.

Bosan menunggu akhirnya Donghae pun berpikir akan menelpon Kibum. Namun ia masih ragu, dan jadilah ia hanya melirik handphone tersebut.

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian Donghae pun menempelkan handphonenya ketelinganya berharap orang yang ditelponnya akan mengangkatnya

'Ada apa hyung' tanya orang itu langsung saat ia mengangkat panggilan dari Donghae

"Kau dimana Bummie?"

'Aku sedang dilokasi hyung'

"Aku ada diapartemenmu. Bisakah kau segera pulang Bummie?"

'Tak bisa, karna aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa adegan lagi hyung'

"Aku tak mau tau jika kau tak datang secepatnya sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan kita" Donghae berujar dingin membuat Kibum yang mendengarnya jadi tak enak hati

'Tapi hyu–' belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan omongannya sambungan telpon pun sudah diputus secara sepihak

"Akh sial…" umpat Kibum kesal sambil memikirkan alasan apa yang akan ia katakan pada managernya supaya ia diperbolehkan untuk pulang sekarang.

.

Akhirnya setelah berdebat dengan managernya, Kibum pun diperbolehkan pulang. dengan cepat Kibum langsung melajukan mobilnya untuk segera sampai keapartemennya. Sekarang dipikirannya hanya dipenuhi dengan satu nama yaitu 'Donghae' namja yang begitu ia cintai. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau ia memang akan mengakhiri hubungan dengan hyungnya itu.

Setelah memakan waktu perjalanan beberapa menit. Akhirnya Kibum pun sampai diapartemennya. Dengan tergesa ditekannya beberapa digit nomor yang hanya dirinya dan Donghaenya yang tau. Setelah pintu terbuka, dengan tergesa ia masuk dan mencoba mencari sosok Donghaenya disana sini. Kibum tak menemukan Donghae dimana-mana, namun satu ruangan yang belum dimasukinya membuatnya penasaran dan segera dilangkahkannya kakinya kesana.

Sedetik kemudian badan Kibum terdiam kaku saat ia melihat sosok orang yang dicari kini sedang duduk dengan posisi yang menggoda diatas ranjangnya. Namun dengan keadaan yang tak biasa.

Keadaan dimana mata yang tertutup dengan kain berwarna gelap yang diikatkan ke kepala membuat Donghae yang ditutup matanya itu seolah-olah terlihat pasrah dirinya mau diapakan saja oleh namjachingunya, selain itu hal ini juga mengisyaratkan bahwa Donghae siap untuk dijadikan bulan-bulanan seksnya Kibum saat itu. Bagi Donghae menjadi bulan-bulanan dalam bercinta dengan Kibum itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Kibum sambil mendekat kearah Donghae yang terlihat sangat menggoda karna saat ini Donghae sedang tidak memakai apa-apa bisa dibilang kalau sekarang Donghae sedang telanjang bulat

"Kau sudah datang Bummie" pekik Donghae senang saat ia mendengar suara Kibum menembus gendang telinganya

"Mengapa kau seperti ini hyung?" tanya Kibum hati-hati sambil mengelus pipi namjachingunya itu dengan lembut. Mencoba sebisa mungkin ia tak menyerang Donghae sekarang

"Aku ingin bermain denganmu Bummie" tutur Donghae polos membuat Kibum menatap heran kearahnya

"Tapi kenapa kau menutup matamu dengan ini hyung?" tanya Kibum sembari melepaskan ikatan kain yang menutup mata Donghae

"Yah… kenapa dilepas Bummie. Aku kan ingin bermain dengan mata tertutup" ucap Donghae merajuk lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Kenapa harus dengan mata tertutup hyung?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap Donghae penuh tanda tanya

"Karna bercinta dalam kondisi mata tertutup dan tidak melihat menimbulkan sensasi bermain yang berbeda dibanding mata terbuka" jawab Donghae cepat sambil mengingat-ingat kata-kata Eunhyuk tadi. Sedangkan Kibum yang mendengarnya hanya bisa cengo dibuatnya

Setelah itu dengan cepat, Donghae kembali menutup matanya menggunakan kain hitam tersebut, tak lupa diikatnya dengan kuat. Dan kini Donghae pun sudah memposisikan dirinya sebagai budak seks yang siap untuk diperlakukan apa saja oleh Kibum.

"Aku akan menerima apa saja semua yang kau lakukan padaku Bummie" ucap Donghae dengan nada menggoda sebelum mereka benar-benar memulai permainan mereka. Kibum yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Setelah itu Kibum pun mulai membuka pakaiannya sendiri. Sekarang tak ada satu lembar kain pun yang menutupi tubuhnya yang menawan.

Setelah itu Kibum pun mulai beraksi. Donghae melai merasakan sensasi yang berbeda. Ditengah kegelapan akibat matanya yang tertutup, Donghae dapat merasakan jilatan, ciuman, gigitan, dan sentuhan tak tertuga dari Kibum.

Bahkan Donghae tidak bisa mengira ketika ia mendapatkan ciuman yang keras namun begitu menggelitik dibagian putingnya

"emphhh Bummie jangan dingisap ter-unghhh-lalu keras akh…" ujar Donghae ketika Kibum menghisap putingnya dengan napsu yang besar. Namun bukannya berhenti Kibum malah menghisap puting Donghae yang satunya dan pastinya isapannya sama saja. Diperlakukan seperti itu Donghae hanya bisa memekik dan sesekali mendesah keenakkan dibuatnya

"eungghhh Bummie-ahh…" desahan Donghae kembali terdengar ketika Kibum dengan ganasnya melumat serta menyesap bibir Donghae dengan nikmat

"eemphhh…" tak berapa lama Kibum pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan beralih mengerjai tubuh Donghaenya. Lalu tiba-tiba Donghae merasakan lidah Kibum dengan lincahnya bermain dibagian leher dan disekitar dadanya. Dan Donghae hanya bisa menerima dengan senang hati semua perbuatan Kibum itu.

.

"Hyung sebenarnya apa yang membuat seperti ini?" tanya Kibum setelah ia puas memberi tanda dibeberapa bagian tubuh Donghae

"Aku hanya penasaran Bummie"

"Penasaran bermain dengan mata tertutup seperti ini?"

"Ne" jawab Donghae singkat masih dengan mata yang tertutup. Kibum pun terdiam sebentar

"Mau melanjutkan pemainan kita hyung?" Donghae pun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Dan Kibum pun tak mau menyia-siakan kesempatan ini

Tahu-tahu Donghae merasakan juniornya terasa hangat dan secara perlahan terasa nyaman karna adanya isapan-isapan yang diberikan oleh Kibum

.

Tak lama Donghae pun merasakan suatu benda tumpul kini mencoba memasuki paksa lubangnya

"eunghhh… Bummie pelan-pelan uhhhh" ucap Donghae mendesah sekaligus kesakitan saat merasakan junior Kibum yang perlahan-lahan masuk

"Akan kuusahakan hyung" jawab Kibum lalu tanpa aba-aba disentakkannya juniornya secara tiba-tiba membuat juniornya masuk semua seketika dan membuat Donghae berteriak kesakitan saat merasakannya.

"Akhh… Bummie sakit hiks" Kibum yang tau Donghae terisak pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Tak lama Donghae pun berhenti terisak

"Bergeraklah Bummie" ucap Donghae membuat Kibum yang menunggu dengan sabar kini mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya secara perlahan

"emphhh… Bummie-ahh…"

"Hae hyung… unghhhh ini begitu nikmat emphhh…"

"ahhhh ternyata uhhh ini eunghhh tidak buruk juga yahhh…" ujar Donghae disela desahannya saat Kibum memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubangnya yang sempit dan nyaman itu terasanya begitu berbeda.

Walaupun Donghae tidak dapat melihat wajah Kibum yang saat ini merasakan kenikmatan yang terasa begitu fantastis. Namun biarpun begitu Donghae tetap menikmati permainan mereka yang begitu terasa nikmat.

"ahh… eunghhh te-rus disana empphhhh Bummie" mendengar itu Kibum pun tersenyum senang karna akhirnya ia menemukan titik nikmatnya Donghae. Mengengetahui itu membuat Kibum terus saja menyodokkan juniornya ketitik nikmat tersebut

"unghhh hyung ini ahhh… nikmat sekali~"

"Bummie eunghhh lebih ahhhh cepatttttt…" mendengar itu Kibum pun dengan penuh semangat mempercepet gerakkan maju mundurnya.

Saat ini Donghae hanya bisa mengandalkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan desahan serta erangan nikmat yang keluar dari mulut Kibum serta dari mulutnya sendiri.

Dalam keadaan serba gelap, saat ini Donghae hanya bisa membayangkan raut wajah Bummienya yang kini sedang memasuki dirinya semakin dalam.

"uhh… hyung aku eunghhh mau keluar"

"emphhh terserahmu Bummiehhhh"

'crooottttt'

Tak lama cairan Kibum pun keluar memenuhi lubang Donghae, dan setelah itu disusul oleh Donghae. Karna lelah Kibum pun menjatuhkan dirinya diatas Donghae. Donghae pun hanya bisa diam karna ia pun juga lelah sekarang.

"Hyung-ah lelah?" tanya Kibum tepat disamping telinga Donghae, mengingat posisi Kibum yang masih menindih tubuh Donghae jadilah Donghae hanya bisa geli merasakan napas Kibum yang menerpa tengkuk lehernya.

Namun siapa sangka deru napas Kibum yang terengah-engah itu membuat diri Donghae terangsang kembali.

"Bummie apa kau benar-benar lelah?" tanya Donghae sambil membuka kain yang menutup matanya lalu ia menatap Kibum penuh arti

"Tidak juga. Memang kenapa hyung?" tanya Kibum balik saat ia melihat Donghae yang menatapnya aneh

"Aku… aku ingin kita melakukannya sekali lagi" ucap Donghae malu-malu sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain

"Apa aku tak salah dengar hyung?" tanya Kibum tak percaya karna baru pertama kali ini Donghae meminta lagi. Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menatap kesal kearah Kibum

"Yasudah kalau kau tak mau huh…" dengus Donghae kesal sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Kibum yang lumayan berotot itu dari atas tubuhnya. Namun karna Kibum tetap mempertahankan badannya, yah… jadilah Donghae tidak bisa menyingkirkannya

"Baiklah kalau hyung memang menginginkannya. Ayo kita mulai ronde yang berikutnya" bisik Kibum sebelum ia menjilat daun telinga Donghae saat itu. Dan Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum senang dibuatnya.

Dan permainan mereka pun berlangsung lama dan tak tau sampai berapa ronde. Namun kali ini Donghae bermain tanpa mata tertutup. Dan ternyata biar pun bermain dengan mata tertutup punya sensasi tersendiri. Tapi main dengan mata terbuka seperti ini ternyata lebih nikmat. Karna ia bisa puas melihat wajah Kibum yang mendesah hanya untuknya pada saat menungganginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

.

Nyahaha akhirnya selesai… niatan pengen lanjutin epep yang KiHae, ehh… gak tau kenapa malah bikin epep yang beginian.

Gimana, gimana… epepnya aneh ya? hahahaha…

Oh ia maaf ya kalau banyak typos. Soalnya ao males baca ulang, takut gak kuat *slap

.

akhir kata… mind to review? XD


End file.
